SasoDeiSunburn
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: Schools out! So the what do the Akatsuki do? Head to the beach of course! With a great deal on a condo and a vehicle full of friends these guys don't need anything else but each other. Did anyone remember to pack the sunscreen?


SasoDei-Sunburn

"Sasori! Deidara! For the love of Kami would you please separate?" Pein shouted as he drove down the long sun baked highway. It was the first week of summer holiday, school was officially out and everyone was excited. Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and the rest of the Akatsuki were all headed down to the beach for a week of fun in the sun.

"Sorry sir leader, un." Deidara mumbled as he tried to unwind himself from his redheaded boyfriend.

"Geez, don't you 2 bitches ever come up for air? The whole ride all I've been hearing is the sound of you 2 sucking face." Hidan griped from his place in the back of the van.

"Well ya know Hidan, if you don't want to hear it then just don't listen." Sasori remarked.

"What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time?" Hidan shouted. "If it wasn't for the fact that the only reason I got stuck sitting next to you 2 was because Kakuzu was riding in the other car and everyone one else was sitting next to their boyfriend, I so wouldn't be here." Before they had left for their trip there was the matter of seating, they had a van that would seat 7, and car that would seat 4. Now because of all their luggage, one of the extra seats in the car was needed, so in the end it was Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan in the van. While Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu rode in the car.

"Hidan would you please calm down? **You're not the only one sick of hearing the constant sound of lips smacking together." **Zetsu said.

"Konan would you please turn on the radio?" Pein asked, as he tried to concentrate on the road, they were almost to their destination so the roads were starting to become more crowded.

"Konan?"

"…"

"Konan!"

"Huh! Sorry I was day dreaming, what did you say?" She asked startled.

"I ask you to please turn on the radio so we wouldn't have to listen to the sound of Sasori and Deidara making out."

"Hugh, fine." Konan grumbled switching on the radio so that a fast upbeat tune filled the van.

"Thank Jashin!" Hidan said leaning back against his seat, closing his eyes in attempt to follow Tobi's example and fall asleep.

*smack* *smack* *moan* Hidan's eyebrow twitched. *smack* *suck* *suck* *moan* Hidan fidgeted in his seat *OHHH*

"THAT IS IT, I'M GONNA FUCKING-"

"We're here!" Konan cheered, silencing any form of violent threatening that Hidan was about to proclaim.

"FINALLY!" Hidan celebrated as he jumped from his seat before the van had even come to a complete stop.

"Hidan at least wait till I've stopped!" Pein shouted. But it was too late Hidan was already running over to the car where Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu stood unloading the trunk.

"Hidan what are you-" Anything else Kakuzu was about to say was silenced the second Hidan jumped him, crashing their lips together and licking the taller mans bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Kakuzu tried to ask the silver haired man what was going on, he found a tongue being shoved into his mouth the second his lips parted.

"Awe great not this again." Pein grumbled as he walked around to the back of the van in order to retrieve the group's luggage.

"Hidan, ugh, what, oh, suddenly brought this on?" Kakuzu moaned as Hidan started sucking on the scarred mans neck.

"For the past 6 hours I've been sitting next to Sasori and Deidara, being forced to listen to their constant make out sessions, I need this!" Hidan said, bringing his and Kakuzu's lips back together in a fiery kiss that made them both moan in deep pleasure.

"Konan, do you have to take pictures of them right now?" Kisame asked.

"I brought my camera along so I could take pictures of our vacation, and I intend to capture every second of it." Konan replied snapping another picture of the pair.

"Konan for the love of all that is good and decent in this world, would you please stop taking pictures of our friends making out and help get some of this luggage?" Pein said dropping 2 suitcases at her feet.

"Fine." *click* "Ok now I'm done." She smiled.

"Geez', Sasori, Deidara go help her while I check us in." Pein said walking over to a small cabin like place that was most likely the check in office. They had rented out a condo for the week and thanks to Zetsu and his excellent computer hacking skills they were able to get it for only a 'very' small fraction of the original price.

"Alright everyone you heard the man, let's get unloading." Kisame said as he removed the rest of the bags from the cars truck, while Itachi stood behind him, watching as he bent over to set a couple of bags on the ground, an appreciative look on his face.

"Alright the one we're staying in is the one right over there." Pein said as he returned with the key, pointing in the direction of a very large and nice looking condo that stood overlooking the ocean.

"Ok well everything's unpacked, where are Sasori and Deidara?" Kakuzu asked turning his head, while unknowingly giving his friends just enough of a peak to show the small bruise like shadows that were starting to form along the inside of his neck.

"My moneys on them hiding out somewhere making out 'again'." Hidan said.

"Sasori, Deidara come on we're heading inside!" Pein yelled, starting to get irritated.

"Coming, un!" Deidara called as he and Sasori came running up to the waiting group, both slightly red faced and out of breath.

"Told you." Hidan said, to nobody in particular.

"Come on guys! The sooner we unpack the sooner we can hit the sand!" Konan cheered, picking up 2 rather large suitcases and running on ahead.

"Man, she's stronger than she looks." Sasori said as he followed the rest of the group inside.

"Wow, un! This place is huge!" Deidara exclaimed as he walked through the room, amazed at its colossal size.

"Damn Pein, I know we only paid a small portion of the price but how much is this place worth?" Sasori asked.

"The original price was 30 grand but thanks to Zetsu here we're only paying $300 for the week."

"YAY! Tobi is happy, thank you Zetsu!" Tobi cheered glomping the green haired man, sending them both to land on the soft plush carpet.

"Tobi your welcome but would you please **get the hell off me."**

"Oops, sorry Zetsu." Tobi said getting up and helping his boyfriend to his feet.

"Alright let's unpack, Kisame and Itachi your room is right down the hall 3rd door on the left. Kakuzu and Hidan yours in the one right across from it. Zetsu and Tobi you guys have the one next to theirs. Konan and I have the master suit up stairs and Sasori and Deidara your room is 2 down from ours. Let's get settled and meet back here in 30 minutes, understood?"

"…"

"Guys?" Pein said looking around the spacious room.

"They already went to their rooms." Konan said from halfway up the stairs.

"Wow! Sasori Danna come look at this view, it's incredible, un!" Deidara said from their room's high balcony.

"Hey your right Deidara it is incredible." Sasori said walking up next to his blonde boyfriend wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We're gonna have a perfect view of the sunset." Deidara said nuzzling the others shoulder.

"True, but something tells me we're going to end up missing it tonight."

"Why, un?" Deidara asked looking into Sasori's deep brown eyes.

"Because we're going to be too busy doing this." Sasori said gently cupping Deidara's chin in his hand, so as to better lay a kiss upon the blonde's soft lips.

"Mmm." Deidara hummed as he brought his arms up and around the taller mans neck. (Yes I made Sasori taller, got a problem with that? Well to bad! And now we return to our original program). Sasori wrapped his arms around the others slim waist, sticking his tongue in their mouth enjoying the sweet almost cherry like taste he received. Sasori rubbed his hands along the blonde's sides, making Deidara shiver and kiss the redhead with more force causing Sasori to back up and lean against the balcony's door frame. He rewrapped his arms around the others waist, breaking their kiss to trail his lips along Deidara's cheek, to his jaw and finally reaching his destination at the blondes perfectly smooth neck.

"Oh…S-Sasori D-Danna…Ah! That feels so good." Deidara said as he ran his fingers through the others short, messy, crimson hair. "Sasori D-Danna I love you." Deidara whispered, at this Sasori broke away from the blonde's neck to look in order to look into a pair of eyes that were bluer than the ocean before them. He leaned forward and gently kissed his beautiful lovers forehead.

"I love you too Deidara, the best thing about this vacation is that I'm getting to spend it with you." Sasori said nothing but pure love and truth in his voice as he securely held Deidara to his chest, both enjoying the warm summer breeze and the calming sounds of the ocean.

"Hey Sasori, Deidara are you guys ready yet?" Pein called from the hallway, snapping the pair from their peaceful moment together.

"We'll be out in a second!" Sasori called releasing Deidara as they both hurriedly got ready.

"Konan, what is that?" Pein asked when he returned to their room.

"My suitcase." She answered.

"I'm well aware of that but what's in the suitcase."

"Noooootttthhhhhiiinnnnn." Konan sang drawing out the word.

"Konan." Pein said, clearly not in the mood to play games.

"Fine." She said as she opened the medium sized, black, carrying case. "It's just some photography equipment I borrowed from a friend, I wanted to be able to take really good pictures without the worry of the sun's glare or accidentally getting my finger in the picture." Konan said as she opened the case to reveal a gray foam stuffing that had what looked to be very high quality photography equipment resting inside.

"Konan."

"What?"

"What did your friend charge you in order for you to use this?"

"…"

"Konan."

"…"

"Konan!"

"Doubles"

"Geez, would you please-"

"Yo Fuckers! Are ya coming or what?" Hidan called from downstairs.

"We'll talk about this later." Pein said walking out the door. "And leave the camera."

"Damn."

"Last one in is a Jashin damn heathen!" Hidan yelled running straight for the water.

"That so won't be me!" Kisame said following closely behind. "Come on Itachi!"

"I'd rather not…HEY! Put me down!" Itachi complained as Kisame threw him over his shoulder and ran back towards the ocean.

"Kisame put me down right now or I swear to god no sex for a week!" That stopped him, with a sad face Kisame put Itachi down just as they had reached the water's edge.

"Thank you." Itachi said turning to leave, but before he took another step the Uchiha quickly turned around and glomped Kisame, sending them both into the water.

"Awe Danna come on let's go in the water too, un!" Deidara said, pulling on his boyfriends arm.

"Alright." Sasori said following the animated blonde as he ran towards the water, but the whole time he couldn't help but think that they'd forgotten something.

The whole day was full of fun and excitement for the entire Akatsuki gang. Zetsu and Tobi had built tall complicated sand castles, and then Zetsu would case after Hidan when he jumped on them. Kisame had managed to get Itachi to go buggy boarding with him, laughing whenever the weasel would wipe out on the sand. Almost the whole time Kakuzu stayed on the beach either reading or watching Hidan as he terrorized fellow beach goers by dumping buckets of cold water on them while they sunbathed or when the people would go in the water snicker as Hidan dug holes underneath their towels and watched as they fell in. Pein and Konan played Frisbee, and Sasori and Deidara just stayed together either joining in on the others fun activities or going for ice cream along the board walk. In the end they both just settled for laying themselves out on a large beach towel snuggling together as they enjoyed the sun.

"Hey, excuse me, I think you should wake up now."

"Huh, What?" Sasori stuttered shooting up from his position, waking up the blonde as he fell off the redhead's chest.

"Um, sorry but you 2 seemed to have fallen asleep and the sun is starting to go down." A woman with light brown hair wearing a blue and white bikini said leaning over the pair.

"What? What do you mean we feel asleep?" Sasori said clearly surprised to see it was almost dark.

"I-I'm sorry, I just saw you laying here and I thought that I should wake you up." The woman said startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok, well I better get going my friends are waiting for me at the car." She said walking off towards the parking lot.

"Danna." Deidara said.

"Yea Deidara."

"Speaking of friends, where are ours?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out."

"HAHA! Oh my fucking Jashin that's great!" Hidan said as he rolled around on the floor, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"It's not funny, ouch!" Deidara groaned as he accidently brushed his hand against his side.

"I'm so sorry Deidara, but it is kind of funny." Kisame said as he studied the pair. Both Sasori and Deidara were completely sun burnt. The whole group couldn't help but snicker at the sight, Deidara looked like a tall skinny tomato with long blonde hair that had gotten even lighter from being in the sun, and Sasori was so red it was hard to tell where his hair ended and his skin started. But what was really funny was the fact that the entire time they'd been asleep Deidara's head had been resting on Sasori's chest. So now there was a large light skinned mark over Sasori's heart that looked like a face and even a small extinction in the shape of a ponytail. But Sasori wasn't that only one with a funny looking tan line. From half his face being covered my his bangs and nearly the entire other half lying on Sasori, Deidara now had a long, thin, red line running right down the middle of his face.

"For the love of Jashin, I can't breathe my sides hurt too much!" Hidan cried from his place on the floor.

"Hidan you better shut up or else." Sasori growled.

"Or else what fuck head?" Hidan dared.

"Or else I'll tell Konan just who it was that replaced her shampoo with blonde hair dye. Oops, did I really just say that?" Sasori smirked.

"Shit!" Hidan shouted as he attempted to get up. Too late, Konan had already tackled the foul mouth Jashin pinning him to the floor.

"You jackass! I had to wait an entire week before I could dye my hair back! Do you have any idea how much it sucked going to school with green hair?" Konan snarled grabbing Hidan's arm and roughly jerking it up and behind his head.

"OW! Jashin dammit! Get the fuck off me! Kakuzu!"

"Hidan do you really need help getting rescued from a girl." Kakuzu asked.

"Konan isn't a girl, she's….well I don't even know what the fuck she it!"

"Hidan if were you I really wouldn't say that." Itachi said.

"Any why that fuck not-AHHHH!"

"Anyway." Pein said. "What you guys need to do is go up to your room and lay down, I suggest you get comfortable because judging by the intensity of your burns you're going to be there for a while.

"And don't worry I'll bring you up some allow lotion." Konan said sweetly as she fiercely twisted Hidan's foot causing another scream of pain of echo through the living room.

"Alright, come on Deidara." Sasori said as he unconsciously reached for Deidara's hand.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry Dei!"

"It's ok, let's just get up stairs, un." Deidara said already moving towards their room.

"Well this is just perfect, not only are we horribly sun burned but now I can't even touch you." Sasori said lying down on their large spacious bed, wincing with every movement.

"I know, un, but you have to admit it is kind of funny."

"Hn"

"And you know what will actually be good about this." Deidara said crawling closer to the redhead that now had skin to match.

"When this is all over and our skin has healed, all the sexual tension that will have built up will come out all at once, and one thing is for sure I know I'll be ready." Deidara whispered into Sasori ear.

"OUCH!"

"AHHHH!" Without thinking Sasori had grabbed Deidara in an attempt to kiss him.

"I'm so sorry Deidara."

"It's ok Sasori Danna, you're not the only one who wants to do it, but you know I bet if we're really careful and only let our lips touch it won't hurt that much." Deidara suggested winking.

"Hmm, it's worth a shot." Sasori said turning his head, bringing his face closer to the others. Their lips had just barely touched before…

"Ouch!"

"Damn!"

"Well, its looks like we're stuck like this for a while." Sasori said.

"Yea, but hopefully it won't be too bad, I mean really how long could it be, un?"

6 days later

"Ok everything's all packed up." Pein said coming back into the condo after loading the last of the luggage. "Now I want everyone to take one last look around and make sure we're not forgetting anything."

"Um there is one thing." Itachi said.

"Hmm? What?"

"Sasori and Deidara." Hidan said as he leaned on his crutches.

"Where are they?"

"Well, the other day they discovered that their sun burn had worn off…." Kisame said.

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

"There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to them again!"


End file.
